powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!
is the thirty-second episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the second of a two part team-up with Gavan Type-G. Synopsis Gavan finally joins the Go-Busters crew, but what will happen to the team's teamwork? To be able to defeat the Rhino Doubler, the Go-Busters must work with Gavan and Shelly. Meanwhile, Enter is back with a vengeance! Plot After Morishita's debrief on Rhino Doubler results with the Go-Busters arguing among themselves, they and Geki are alerted to the Double Monster. However, though the Go-Busters and Gavan corner Rhino Doubler from all sides and overwhelm him, the Double Monster escapes when Stag Buster's energy reserves run low. Back at the base, after overhearing Geki's commenting with Shelly about how the Go-Busters lack teamwork, a depressed Morishita is approached by Nakamura who unknowingly convinced him to help their team by researching a way for the Go-Busters to contact them if they end up in Makuu Space again. Turning to the Dimensional Research Center for help in modifying the signal of the Morphin Braces, Morishita is sucked into Makuu Space along with the scientists as part of Rhino Doubler's goal to remove the best people from Earth. Though trapped in a cage, Morishita gives morale to the scientists as they continue the signal modification. After learning of the scientists' abduction, the Go-Busters and Gavan find Rhino Doubler at Central Stadium as he was about to go after the athletes. Sucked into Makuu Space along with Gavan, the Go-Busters are shocked to find the Double Monster having support from Enter. The Go-Busters and Gavan find themselves at a disadvantage against Enter and Rhino Doubler in battles that defy normal physics. Separated from the others, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster rescue Morishita and the scientists. After rejoining the others, with Beet Buster and Stag Buster giving him time to complete the loading, Morishita contact the Energy Management Center and have the Go-Busters regain access to their gear. The Go-Busters then use their Ichigan Buster Special Buster Modes in conjunction to Gavan's Gavan Dynamic to defeat Rhino Doubler. However, upon returning to their dimension, Enter installs a Metavirus into Rhino Doubler's lifeless body to convert the Double Monster into a data-based giant that opens a portal to a blended form of subspace and Makuu Space that threatens to engulf the entire world. But, with support from Gavan's mecha Dol, Great Go-Buster destroys Rhino Doubler to cancel the portal. Later, with their mission over and seeing the Go-Busters are not as dysfunctional as they thought, Geki and Shelly take their leave to patrol the Milky Way. Once the Dolgiran is out of their viewing, the Go-Busters thank Morishita for his help before they return to base. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Researcher: , , Suit actors *Red Buster: *Blue Buster: *Yellow Buster: *Beet Buster: *Beet J Stag, Stag Buster: *Cheeda Nick, Go-Buster Ace, Gavan Type G: *Gorisaki Banana: *Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Kagayaku Ouja Dolugiran (instrumental) *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 5, The Deciding Match of the Contest. *'Viewership': 4.9% *Several main characters from Go-Busters and would later appear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace, Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown, Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Appears and Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ギャバンとの友情タッグ！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ギャバンとの友情タッグ！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers